VaseShipping History
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: A little one-shot of Atem and Mana's History. I wrote this so I could get in the mood to write the rest of The Pharaoh's Return. Hope you enjoy.


**I wrote this just so I could get in a VaseShipping mood. It worked and i'm gonna work on my Story for them now. If you read The Pharaoh's Return then I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I'm going to now. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**All of the Ages are Atem's while Mana is 2 years younger.**

Atem was the prince of Egypt and Mana was nun but a common Magician. Their love wasn't supposed to be, but they loved each other all the same. Atem was one of the few who understood Mana, and Mana was the only one who ignored Atem's Status and treated him like a normal person, like he wanted. They weren't suppose to be, but came together at the end.

**8 years old:** When they got older Atem was pulled into lessons for when he becomes Pharaoh, but always sneaks away. Mana drags Atem to do something with her and she gets in trouble for it. But every time they blame Mana for getting Atem in trouble, Atem stands in front on her and look at the ones getting her in trouble with a serious face no kid should have and says "I make my own choices, I went along with this because I wanted to. Don't you blame Mana for more than what is needed, Mana and I share the blame!" It always works and no matter how many times they are told not to do that again they do it again and more things.

**9 and 10:** Atem now has two body guards with him at all times, well most of the time because he sneaks away with Mana some of the time. By this time Mana has a little crush on Atem because he always helps her no matter what he wants; helps get her out of trouble she was blamed for, and being her best friend.

**11: **Atem has more studies for when he becomes Pharaoh and Mana starts her training to become a Magician. This time, Atem is the one who sneaks out of studies and Mana follows. They now come by the Nile to talk, relax, or play in the water. Mana's crush on Atem has grown and one time when he fell asleep at the Nile she almost kissed him.

**12:** Atem's farther has grown sick and Atem has grown worried. Not even Mana could cheer him up. And each mouth that goes by, Atem's worry grows more. By the 6th month Atem decided that worrying about his farther isn't worth ignoring Mana. So he continues to worry but he still wants to hang with Mana so he decides to push it aside till he is away from Mana.

**13:** Mana and Atem have to focus more on their studies but always just zone out and think of each other. Mana's crush of Atem is gone but is replaced by love for him. Atem figured out her crush but decided to ignore it "She will find better" he says.

**14 and 15:** Atem's farther has died and he is now the Pharaoh. He is busier now that he has his studies and Pharaoh's reasonability. Mana has to focus more on her studies now that she can't see Atem as much, but this makes her think about him more and she messes up her spells. Atem is now fully in love with Mana and she is fully in love with him.

**16 and 17:** They now have more time together but Atem has to pick a wife now. Mana cried her eyes out when the day came he had to pick a wife. Seto was the only one not surprised when the Pharaoh didn't pick a wife. Seto told Atem "Follow your heart. That's the only place you would feel a peace at." Seto knew what he was talking about since he fell in love with Kisara. Atem then ran to the Nile to Tell Mana something.

"Let me guess, you chose your wife" Mana said looking at the Nile, not even looking at Atem when he came.

"I did. I want to tell you that I chose someone I'm not suppose to. Mana… I love you and I want you to be my wife if you want to be" Atem said so softly and caring as he sat next to Mana.

"Atem" Mana said while crying "I love you to! I would be happy to be your wife!" she yelled while jumping on him.

**18:** Atem is now fighting the evil that threatens the world. Atem is the Pharaoh that can summon the Egyptian Gods and he defeated the Evil but gave his life for it. Atem gave the Pharaoh's position to Seto and gave him one last order "Take care of Mana and our child to come."

**Thousands of years later:**

Atem or Yami has been transported thru his memories to find out who he is. His memories never told him about his and Mana's relationship. The Memories didn't go exactly as they did in real life but Atem regained his memories of everything and he knew he had to finish Zork so he could get back to Mana.

When Atem got to the after life he ran up to and hugged Mana, never wanting to let go. She hugged him with the same force and when they finally ley go, Mana introduced Atem to his son. His son looked a lot like Atem but with short spiky chocolate hair like Mana's and had her eyes. Atem was then greeted by all his old friends and family. Atem then looked at the door that intertwined the after life and the living world and Atem knew that Zork survived still and will have to go back and defeat him. But for now, he will enjoy himself with _his, _and only his, Mana.

Atem and Mana are best friends. They always play together but Atem was always being pulled to a lesson for when he became Pharaoh, but Atem always stunk away so he could play with Mana and every time someone came looking for them, they would hide in vases so no one could find them.

* * *

**Little reason why it's call VaseShipping at the end. Hoped you liked it. Review!**


End file.
